


Day 22: Desk Sex

by Alyssa_85



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [22]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Desk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9427601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_85/pseuds/Alyssa_85
Summary: Germany fucks Italy over his desk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in an hour, so sorry if it seemed rushed. I was completely running out of time. I hadn't noticed I hadn't written today's fic until just after nine. Yay for deadlines!

Germany was a busy man, from the piles of paperwork, to planning meetings, he always had work that needed doing. This frustrated Italy to no end, he just wanted to spend some time with his boyfriend. To forget being nations for a while, and just be Feliciano and Ludwig.

Italy sat on a chair beside Germany, hands fidgeting in his lap, legs kicking back and forth, knocking into Germany’s chair with every other movement.

“Italy, please, go and do something else, I’m busy.”

“I’m bored, let’s do something fun, Luddy!”

Germany rolled his eyes, putting his pen down. “I don’t have time for your stupid games, Feliciano, I have work that needs finishing.”

“You’re always doing work.” Italy pouted. “I want to play.”

“You’re not a child, Feliciano. You have work to complete too.”

“I finished my work.”

Germany turned to him, eyebrows raised. “You can’t have.”

“You put very little faith in me, Luddy.”

“I’m guessing Romano had something to do with it?”

Italy scoffed. “Romano doesn’t do work, he’s too busy with big brother Spain. I did it all quickly because I wanted to play with you!”

“I just don’t have time, Feliciano.”

“You never have time.” Italy sighed before standing up. “I’ll go make some dinner.”

Germany watched the smaller man go, the lack of skip in his step going completely noticed by the German. He sighed, turning back to his work.

Meanwhile, Italy bustled around the kitchen, setting aside ingredients for Germany’s favourite meal. When everything was on the side ready for him to start cooking, he grabbed his phone and left through the backdoor. He settled himself in a chair on Germany’s porch and began dialling a number.

* * *

 

Germany was almost finished his work when Italy came in. He turned around at the heavenly smell of wurst and potatoes, only to have is jaw drop. Italy stood in the doorway in nothing but Germany’s short, pink apron. Germany sucked in a breath, his tongue wetting his lips.

“Dinner’s ready, Luddy,” Italy said, biting his lip.

“O-okay,” he croaked, throat dry.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?” Italy approached him. “Your face is really red.” He connected their foreheads, feeling the taller man for a temperature. “You’re really hot too.”

Germany gulped, his hands moving to rest on Italy’s waist, pulling him down to straddle his lap. “Where are your clothes?”

“In the kitchen.”

“And why aren’t you wearing them?”

“I didn’t want to get them dirty.”

“You make everything dirty.”

“Only when you’re around, Luddy,” Italy purred, grinding his bare arse against Germany. “Only Ludwig can make me dirty.”

“I see what you’re doing,” he growled, gripping Italy’s hips tightly, stopping his movements. “So this is what you meant by play, was it?”

Italy leant close to his ear. “I prepared myself for you,” he whispered, before nibbling on Germany’s ear lobe. Germany felt all blood rush south, cock hardening at the thought of Italy finger-fucking himself.

“I really hope you didn’t do it in the kitchen.”

“And if I did?”

“I’d have to punish you. That’s my kitchen, I hope you didn’t dirty it.”

“How would you punish me, Ludwig? How would you put me in my place for dirtying your precious kitchen?”

Without another word, Germany stood up, Italy’s legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. “Remove your legs.” Italy whined, but dropped his legs, letting himself be dropped to his feet. Germany backed him against the desk. “How bad is the kitchen?”

“Why don’t you go and check? I’ll just wait right here, turned on, with all your paperwork,” Italy teased, turning around so his back was to Germany.

Germany slid his hand across his desk, pushing aside the paperwork he’d been working on, before bending Italy over. Italy moaned at feel of hard wood pushing his erection against his stomach and the frilly apron.

“I worked hard on that, Italy, you will not be dirtying it because you can’t control yourself.” Germany ran his hands over Italy’s skin, feeling every inch on his butt, back, and thighs, never letting himself touch where he knew Italy wanted him.

“It’s not my fault Germany is so sexy,” Italy stated without skipping a beat. Germany was glad Italy couldn’t see his face, for he would definitely tease him for the shade of red it became. Ludwig knelt behind him, his fingers pulling apart Italy’s cheeks. He bit him lip at the slightly stretched hole.

“What did you use to do this?”

“To do what?”

“You know what.”

“No, you’ll have to tell me.”

“Was it your fingers? Please tell me it was your fingers.”

Italy giggled. “Of course it was my fingers, Luddy. What? Were you scared I’d use the handle of your favourite spatula?”

“I wasn’t until you said that.” He let his fingers traced patterns over Italy’s flushed skin. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Fuck me until I can’t walk?”

Germany spluttered. “So crude.”

“Says the one with hundreds of dirty films and magazines.”

“Have you been going through my things again?”

“As your boyfriend, I think I have the right.” Italy turned his head to grin at his boyfriend. “Though, I guess you could punish me for that too.”

Germany got to his feet. “You know, I think I just might.” He shoved his trousers and underwear down, kicking them off in a way he knew he’d regret later, but right now, his boyfriend was bent over a desk practically begging for him to fuck him.

“I look forward to it.”

“It’s not something you should look forward to, it’s a punishment.”

“I always look forward to Germany’s naughty punishments.”

“Who says it’s going to be naughty?”

“In Germany’s books, there’s no such thing as a not naughty punishment when it comes to me.”

“You like to think you know me, don’t you?”

“Of course I know you!” Italy exclaimed, grin wide. “Now, please, Luddy, fuck me.”

Germany couldn’t argue, couldn’t say no, didn’t _want_ to say no. With a single thrust, he sheathed himself in Italy’s tight arsehole, his cock throbbing at the warm confinements of Italy’s body. Italy groaned loudly, pushing back against Germany his own cock trapped between himself and the hard-wooden desk.

“Is this what you wanted?” Germany growled, slamming himself into the pliant body. “Is this to your satisfaction, Feliciano?”

“Dio yes!” He cried, fingers gripping the edge of the desk.

Germany shifted Italy back, freeing his cock from its entrapment, then wrapped his hand around it, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Italy cried out, his entire body shaking in pleasure, sweat slicking his skin. He could feel the apron rubbing against his nipples with each of Germany’s thrusts, the soft fabric sending shivers down Italy’s spine.

“You’re so good!” Italy moaned. “I’m so close!”

Germany didn’t say anything in reply, his focus going entirely to making the smaller man cum. His strokes on Italy’s cock became faster, hand squeezing ever-so-slightly tighter. Italy cried out unintelligible words in a mix of Italian and German, his body shaking as he came hard against Germany’s apron and desk, arsehole tightening around his cock. Germany groaned as he spilled himself into him, Italy’s name on his tongue.

“I just love punishments,” Italy panted, voice shaky.

“That was hardly a punishment,” Germany pointed out, removing himself from Italy. “We’ll have to see the mess you made of my kitchen before I give you a real punishment.”

“I made a mess of other things too.” Feliciano groaned in discomfort as he stood up straight, cum obvious on the apron. “Your special apron is ruined.”

Germany tsked. “Honestly, what am I going to do with you?”

Italy grinned. “I don’t think you can punish me today.”

“Did I hurt you?”

“No. It felt really nice, really, really nice. I just don’t think we could do it again.”

“That’s fine.”

Feliciano leaned up to kiss his cheek. “Ti amo, Luddy.”

“Ich liebe dich, Feliciano.”

Italy cuddled up to him, arms around his neck whilst Germany rubbed circles on his lower back. He hummed in relaxation.

“Feliciano, what’s that burning smell?”

Italy pulled away. “Oh no! Dinner!” He scrambled from the room, leaving Germany behind. With a slight chuckle, Germany re-dressed himself, and left to join the frantic Italy in the kitchen. Work could wait, he had more important things to deal with.


End file.
